Unexpected Stereotypes
by Fremi0neF0rever
Summary: James Sirius Potter has just started his 6th year of Hogwarts when he gets some shocking news that could not only tear apart his friendships, but loose him the few family members he has left that still care about him. They just can't look past the stereotypes long enough to see how much like his namesakes James really is.
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter was sprawled out across his bed, his sheets perfectly made by himself earlier that morning, as he read over his Hogwarts letter one more time making sure he had everything. James looked over as he heard his owl Merlin fly through the window and jumped up to grab the letter from him and put him back in his cage to drink. A grin spread across his face as he unrolled the parchment and plopped back down on his bed to read.

Dear James,

I hope your summer has gone well, feels like I haven't seen you in forever! I wish I could have come for your birthday but we only just got back from France last night. I hope you liked your present. Have you read The Prophet yet? I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to Diagon Alley Friday hopefully I'll see you there, if not save me a seat on the train.

See you soon,

Ryan Nott.

James read the letter over again wondering what had Ryan so flustered. He shrugged it off for now reminding himself to get a hold of that paper later. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.

Just then the door opened, pulling James out of his thoughts. His brother Albus was standing in the door way staring disappointingly at the freshly painted green walls with new silver accents highlighting the room. "Dad said to tell you we're leaving in twenty minutes." And with that he shut the door, walking away. James rolled his eyes as he got up gathering his things. Every year right before school started his whole family was whisked off to their grandparents for an end of the summer barbeque. And every year he tried to get out of it but never succeeded.

Placing his trunk on his bed, James threw a few last minute items in for Hogwarts before putting it off to the side and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning James." His father, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table going through paper work. "Hurry up and eat so we won't be late." James nodded grabbing a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth. He would have to ask his dad about that Prophet article later.

Soon after the whole family was off on their way to the Burrow. James couldn't wait until his next birthday so he could finally use magic outside of school, then he would be able to apparate himself to these things. Many people in his year will be turning 17 this school year, but being one of the youngest in 6th year he would have to wait until next August. James smiled politely as his grandparents came over to hug him and left with his parents smiling at all his aunts and uncles and ignoring the looks his cousins always gave him.

Finally James looked up with a grin as Teddy Lupin, his dad's godson, took a seat next to him. "Hey Teddy."

"Hey Jamie." Teddy looked at him then back over to Harry. Normally if anyone called him Jamie he would hex them into next week but Teddy and his father were the only ones who were allowed to call him anything other than James.

"Did you read that Prophet article this morning?" James's head snapped up as he listened in.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded wearing a mixture of emotions, "that's why I was late. I got called in this morning. They fired me."

James looked over at Teddy wide eyed then over at his dad who looked absolutely furious. "They can't do that!" He jumped up out of his chair annoyed "They can't, you aren't even…"

"What happened?" James looked between the two starting to get an idea of what happened anyway. His dad but his lip before handing over that morning copy of The Daily Prophet. The article talked about a large increase in werewolf attacks and the new law being placed as a result. It was ridiculous and the more he thought about it, the madder he became. "No!" he practically screamed in annoyance. "They can't do that Teddy! We won't let them, you aren't even a werewolf."

"I know but apparently the laws are about their children as well since the ministry doesn't really know enough about us to feel safe. There aren't many werewolves who have kids James."

"But this whole law is stupid!"

"I know but there isn't anything I can do about it right now. I'll just have to find a new job."

"It's not right." Harry spoke up "I've never seen prejudices this bad."

"Things weren't even this bad when You-know-who was around." James's granddad Arthur added "Either time."

Suddenly James remembered that letter he got that morning and stood up. If things were really that bad Ryan could be expelled. No one had ever realized just how much James Sirius Potter lived up to his name. They had never been able to look past the point that a Potter was in Slytherin to get it through their heads. He had gone against his family but he was like his two name sakes in many ways. He and his three best friends were inseparable. They four mischief makers did everything together and always stood by each other. They always stuck up for James when one of his cousins would get on him for not being in Gryffindor but in return they were all there for Ryan Nott. Something about the name James Potter must attract werewolves because in their third year the other three confronted their friend about his secret.

James ran off the table trying as best as he could to draw any attention away from himself as he made his way toward the fireplace. When Mr. Avery answered the call he was knocked completely out of the way by his son who had obviously just found the same news.

"Sullivan, we have a huge problem." Just because he was a Slytherin, that didn't mean James was a bad person.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope y'all like the story so far. I'll try to update regularly at least twice a week, it usually doesn't take me this long to update I've just had a crazy week. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Finally September the 1st came and James made his way to King's Cross to take the journey to Hogwarts. Once they arrived at the platform he said a quick goodbye to his parents before heading off towards the train.

"Potter!" James turned around with a grin seeing none other than Sullivan Avery. The two had wound up in the same compartment first year and clicked almost immediately. At first it was just because James wanted to prove he was more than just Harry Potter's son, but it only took a few hours before he realized how much the two had in common. By the time they actually reached Hogwarts James had already made up his mind that the two had to be in the same house. Although he really had not wanted to be in Slytherin at the time after he and Ryan had both been placed there he decided he had no other choice. Besides, the look on everyone's faces was priceless when he ran down to the Slytherin table taking a seat between Sullivan and Ryan. "Have you seen Ryan?"

"Not since last Tuesday." James sighed plopping down next to him once they reached their usual compartment. "Have you?"

Sullivan shook his head "No. He was supposed to meet me in Diagon Alley Friday but he never showed."

Just then the door slid open and their friend Drake Cooper walked in. "You guys talking about Ryan?" He had asked in his American accent taking a seat across from James. Drake had lived in America until he was nine when his dad was relocated to London for work. He had wanted his son to go to the same school he attended but as soon as he got his Hogwarts letter he knew that's where he wanted to go.

"Yeah." James nodded and frowned as the train took off "Is that it then?"

"No!" Sullivan snapped "There's no way we're going to let that happen. We have to do something." James and Drake nodded as the three talked about the many things they could do to the ministry to make sure they knew what they think of these new laws when James heard a voice from the compartment door.

"I love a good prank as much as the next guy, but that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Ryan!" James grinned turning around. He looked at the prefects badge on his robes and wanted to slap himself, he had completely forgotten Ryan was made a prefect last year and had to attend the meeting. "Thank Merlin! I thought.."

"I know," Ryan cut him off, "I spent the past week at the Ministry with McGonagall. She said they had no right to say who can and can't go to her school." Ryan sighed taking a seat and looked out the window. "Maybe they're right though, it isn't safe for me to be here and-"

"Just stop." Sullivan chimed in, "It's only dangerous to be near you once a month and even then everyone is safe. We wouldn't let anything happen." There was just another way James was like his namesakes. After finding out about Ryan's condition, James had bombarded Teddy and his dad with questions and Teddy unknowingly gave James the idea of creating three new unregistered animagi.

"But still" Ryan had finally looked over at them "So many things could go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong." James and Sullivan said together.

"You may just be the least intimidating person I've ever met," James added "First year _you_ apologized when some kid pushed you into the Black Lake."

"That has nothing to do with it! And you guys aren't invincible either you know."

"We'll be fine. We always are." Sullivan sat up a bit looking at him "We've already done this six times and nothing happened, well except that time-" but his thought was cut short when an old lady came in with the candy trolley.

"How bad are these laws exactly?" Drake asked looking at Ryan "My dad wouldn't tell me anything but it's obviously serious."

"My parents wouldn't tell me much either." James added "It's a bit of a sore subject especially with Teddy, his boss fired him just because of his dad. Said they had no proof he didn't inherit anything." James rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair James." Ryan sighed biting his lip "But there are a lot of new laws. Basically the Ministry is doing everything possible to keep us away from the rest of society. It has nothing to do with danger, it's making us feel even more like outcasts then we already are."

"They won't be able to keep these laws long. There's no way anyone will let them right?" James looked around the compartment.

"A lot of people would let them. My dad's done nothing but talk about how great this new law is all week. Most of the Ministry is full of old Death Eaters how do you think that law got passed in the first place?"

James just sighed knowing he was right, but this stuff shouldn't be happening. They hadn't lost so many people in that bloody war just for things to get this out of hand. "I guess, it's just not right though. We have to do something." Sullivan nodded as the train kept speeding off towards Hogwarts for another year.


End file.
